The heel piece of a water ski may be made adjustable so that it can be readily adapted to fit the foot size of different users. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,734 a Y-shaped hold down member for the rubber heel boot had three elongated slots; two of which were located on the legs and the third located on the stem. Pins are located to extend up through the slots to permit the Y-shaped member to move longitudinally along the ski. The pin extending through the slot on the stem has a housing to contain a spring to force a tongue down into one of a series of perforations located on the stem and parallel to the slot to lock the hold down member in position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,138 has an adjustable Y-shaped hold down member with three similar parallel slots that locks in selected position due to a fastened block that locks in one of a series of serrations extending along one side of the slot located in the stem. It is also known to custom fit the heel piece of a water ski, and to permanently fasten the heel piece to the ski. It was discovered that a simplified adjustable hold down piece may be adapted to be used either as an adjustable or as a custom fit heel piece.